To Love a Jew
by Ziazanime
Summary: Stan is a 14 year old in 9th grade. He has loved Kyle for a long time, yet doesnt know how to show it. He wants to get rid of this 'sick' love he has, but just cant. -  Yaoi -
1. Chapter 1

These feelings are killing me... I see him everyday... And im deeply in love with him... Worst part... He's my best friend...

My name is Stan Marsh, im in the 9th grade, 14 years old. I live in a little town, where practically nothing interesting ever happens. Im on my way to school this morning, dreading how cold it was. It was snowing like usual. I had my blue scarf on with my big dark blue coat, wearing blue skinney jeans and dark blue sneakers and a black backpack. My face tucked down in my scarf. I heard my name called and looked up to see my friends waiting at the bus stop. Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, and the one who I didnt want to face, Kyle Broslofski. I hid my face again when Kyle looked at me. I stood on the opposite end from where Kyle was and said 'good morning' to them.  
"Whats good about it? Im freezing up! My hands hurt, they are so cold..." Kenny shirverd.  
"Then put your hood on" I said digging my hands in my pockets to take the spare gloves my mother had givin me before I left.  
"Here" I handed Kenny the gloves.  
"Thanks man!" Kenny smiled putting on the gloves.  
"Hey guys, what to come over today after school and play Ninja TR again?" Kyle asked with a big smile on his face.  
"And I guess you can come to Cartman..." Kyle annoyfully scoffed.  
"Like I Would Come To Your House You Dumb Jew!" Eric yelled.  
"Sure! Theres nothing good at my house anyway!" Kenny said.  
"What about you Stan?" Kyle asked bending forward to see me at the end.  
I twitched by the sight of him and tried to hide the redness on my face.  
"S-sure..." I stuttered.  
I looked up and saw Kyle standing infront of me. I popped my head up at the sudden surprise.  
"W-what?" I practically shouted.  
"Are you feeling okay? You look a little red." Kyle said touching my forhead with the back of his hand.  
"Im fine..." I muttered.

The school bus had pulled up just in time. A few seconds later I would have died. I rushed into the bus trying to avoid eye contact with Kyle. Unfortianatly he sat next to me at the back of the bus.  
"Ugh... Everyday..." I thought. I couldnt take much more of this, expecially since the school year just started.  
"Stan can I borrow your notes for the test today?" Kyle asked.  
"Sure..." I sort of whispered, reaching into my backpack and taking out a few papers.  
"Thanks! Im not perpaird for this at all!" Kyle sighed.  
I looked at Kyle then looked out the window as we passed by mountains of snow.

It took about 8 minutes to get to school, like usual. I walked out and headed to the front doors, being tagedalong by my friends.  
We got to class and sat in our seats. Unfortionatly I sat by Kyle. Then on my right was Kenny. Thank god Eric sat waaay behind us.  
"Hi Stan!" A girly voice called. I looked up and saw Wendy Testaburger. I had a crush on her a while back in 4th grade, but now we are just friends.  
"Hey Wendy" I smiled.  
"You wanna go to the mall with me after school?" She asked me, blushing a bit.  
"Sorry but I got plans after school..." I frowned.  
"Oh okay... well how about tomorrow?" She smiled.  
"Yeah sure! Ill call you" I said waving goodbye to her.  
"You still like her?" Kenny asked me.  
"Nah... But she's still a good friend." I smiled in her direction.  
Kenny chukled like I wasnt serious.  
I rolled my eyes and look to the front.

"Okay children! You all know there is a test today so get out a pencil!" , our teacher said.  
The class all sighed and the class room was filled with nois, as students rummaged in their backpacks as students got out pencils.  
passed out a peice of paper, which I assumed was the test. I took a peck, and it looked like a peice of cake! I would score a good 95-100% on this one! I looked over at Kenny, then Kyle. They both seemed bothered by the test, I guess to them, it didnt seem as easy, Kenny being a F student, and Kyle being and ok B student. I was the only A student in our little 'group'. But to be honest, Kyle was the most mature of us

"Okay, you may begin the test... now!" said sitting in his seat reading man porn, hidden behind a math book. I grunted and went back to my test. I felt a vibrate in my pocket and took out my phone. It was from Kyle.

Text-  
"Dude! I dont understand this at all! Im just going to flunk it -_-"

Ch! This idiot! His grade would fall if he just guessed!

Reply-  
"Your B grade is going to turn to D if you just Flunk it! Just try!"

Text-  
"I guess your right... Help me a bit then!"

Jeez this guy really is something! I couldnt say no, but I obviously wont just give him the answers!  
Ill just... lead him to the answers then he will figure them out himself...

About an hour later, the test had ended, and we both finished. Our grade would be up tomorrow, I know I did great but not really sure about Kenny and Eric...

I sighed and walked out of the class room. Kenny, and Kyle followed. Eric refused to go to Kyle's house, saying he would catch Jewnish, a stupid 'sickness' he clamies is real.

We walked to Kyle's house and on the walk, I asked a question, one I was curiouse for a long time of...  
I was texting while walking, and Kenny got a glimps of who it was.  
"So are you dating Wendy, Stan?" Kenny asked me.  
"No! We are just friends!" I shouted. I had heard Kenny ask me that seven times today.  
Kenny laughed and went back to walking with Kyle.  
"Kyle... Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked blushing and rubbing the back of my head.  
"Nope. No one really interests me" He said crossing his arms around his head.  
"I-I see..." I stuttered.  
"Hey guys! I got a great idea! How about we throw a party at my place this weekend? My parents will be out of town, and they are taking my little brother too!" Kyle exclamed.  
"Haha sure! Sounds great!" Kenny and I both shouted.  
"We can invite everyone in our class!" Kyle stopped walking to say.  
"Cool, great! We have to ask everyone tomorrow since its Thursday today!" I said.

We entered the house, and just at that time, it was as cold inside as it was outside. I rubbed the sides of my arms and looked around.

"Sorry guys, my heater is broken, we get a new one tomorrow" Kyle said walking into the living room. I tried to ignor the fact that I was almost frozen, but I went to the living room as well and started up the Ninja game. I sat on the floor and Kyle sat right next to me, our knees and shoulders touching. I blushed and went back to the game. Kenny plopped on the couch and picked his character.  
"My controler is being stupid..." Kyle complained.  
"Here have mine, I bought it yesterday so it workds good" I said handing him my controler and getting up.  
"Huh? Your not gonna play anymore?" Kyle asked.  
"Nah, ill watch" I said sitting on the couch next to Kenny.  
Kyle scoot back, having his back lean on my legs. My face as red as an apple, I clentched my teeth  
Kyle was doing his best trying to win agienst Kenny, so everytime he was about to die he jumped up about 2 inches sitting down. This made his back rub my leg, I tried my best to hide moans, but it wasnt working. I grabbed Kennys jacket and lie down on Kenny, digging my face in his jacket.  
"What are you doing?" Kenny asked.  
Kyle looked behind him and saw a weird sighet of me.  
"Yeah, what Are you doing Stan?" Kyle asked with a confused look on his face.

I looked up from Kenny's jacket and saw Kyle staring at me. I lowered my eyelids and tucked my face back in. It felt so warm. I forgot that Kyle's heater was broken, who knew Kenny had such a nice warmth to him. A few minutes later I fell asleep, not knowing the guys where still looking at me.

Kenny ignored it and went back to the game, as well as Kyle. It was 8 now and Kenny was trying to wake me up.

"Hey dude! Come on we have to go! Your heavy!" Kenny complained.

I latched on to his jacket and didnt want to let go. I was a heavy sleeper. Kenny picked me up princess style and walked to the door.

"WellI guess im going to have to drop him off at his house" Kenny sighed.

"Hahah sorry about that! ill catch you later, bye!" Kyle laughed and waved.

Kenny rolled his eyes and started to head on to my place.

I was still sleeping, clutching his jacket the whole time. I heard a doorbell, which sounded like an alarm clock. I woke up and looked up. Kenny was holding me and we where at my house.

"What the..." I started.

Kenny looked down and gave a smile a annoyed smile.

"You know your really heavy, and my house is on the other side of the neighborhood." Kenny glared.

"S-Sorry" I gulped.

"You can stay here the night if you want" I said wigling out of his arms.

"Thanks" Kenny smiled.

I opened the door to let my friend enter. Surprisingly my family was asleep. I walked inside turning on a few lights and leading Kenny to my room. I shut the door and got extra blankets out of my closet.

"You want to use the shower?" I asked him.

"Nah I'll do it in the morning" He yawned, taking off his hoodie and pants, leaving him with only boxers on. He jumped into my bed and wiggled under the covers. I got undressed and got into the warm bed aswell.

"So Stan, you want to invite Wendy to the party?" Kenny asked me.

I turned my body to face Kenny and replied.

"Well yeah ofcourse!" I said like it was obviouse.

"I think we should do 'Spin The Bottle' then" Kenny smirked.

I blushed. Not because of kissing Wendy, but maby get a chance to kiss Kyle...

"Yeah... I think thats a good idea..." I dimly smiled.

I closed my eyes, and thought about Kyle... Kyle... Kyle...

*Bzzzz... Bzzzz... Bzzzz!*

I heard as I slowly woke up. Ugh... morning already? I felt like I had just fallen asleep. I looked around but Kenny was gone. He must have been taking a shower. I got up and started to get dressed. Just this one more day and the party. Tomorrow we are going to stay up all night with friends!

My room door opened and I saw Kenny come in and shut it back up. He had a light blue towl around his waist, and hair damp.

"Every head of drying off in the bathroom?" I asked putting my hands on my himps.

"Nope" He simply replied back.

I rolled my eyes and went back to getting dressed.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" Kenny asked fluffing his hair.

"Yeah sure" I said tossing him some winter clothing.

When we where dressed we headed down stairs for dinner. I sat at the table, and Kenny sat next to me. My sister came down and sat on the opposite end as us. She glared at both of us.

"I should make it worth my time and beat you both up here!" She said.

"Shelley be nice to the boys!" My mother said while prepairing breakfast.

"Besides your sister, this place is great! I love staying here!" Kenny said like it was his first time here. Truth is, Kenny stays at my house about 3 times a week, my parents are use to him.

We ate our meal then left for the bus, in this blistering blizzard. The wind was rough and the snow was more critical than usual. The two boys had finnaly made their way to the bus stop. They where greeted by Eric and Kyle, also trying to fight the wind.

"Why are you guys comin' togeather? Huh?" Eric asked with a dirty smile.

"Its not what your thinking thats for sure" I said walking towards him.

"Kenny! Your a gay fag!" Eric shouted.

"You should talk fat-ass!" Kenny shouted back.

"Guys! Settle down!" I tried to calm them, but it was no use.

"So what did happen last night?" Kyle asked walking up to me.

"We just slept!" I blushed at the sight of Kyle.

The bus arrived and the the bus driver yelled at Eric and Kenny to stop fighting.

I chukled a bit while walking onto the vehicle.

We got to school and walked inside. We went down the hallway into our class. Right when we got inside, Cartman shouted,

"Party At Kyle's House Today After School!"

If you needed something passed around quick, Cratman was the guy. The class started talking about the party and what they where going to wear. Kenny had told Kyle about spin the bottle and he thought it was a good idea as well. I sighed in happiness and looked at the clock. Just 6 more hours.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell had rang for students to go home for the weekend. Everyone rushed home to get changed then go to the party. Even the boys needed to get into their 'formal' clothes.

I rushed to my house, up the stiars and into my closet. I picked out a dark blue button shirt, with the 3 bottons on the top not buttoned, black tighet jeanes, and black formal shoes. To finish it off, I added a silver watch. I combed my hair down, put on cologne and was headed out the door. Even my sister was shocket at how good I looked. I walked over to Kyle's house and was surprised to see how much people where outside talking. I couldnt imagine how much people are inside... I sighed and knocked on the door. No one answered so I assumed I just go in. I opened the door and there where about 60 people in the place. It wasnt tight so I easly made my way to a circle where they where playing the game, spin the bottle. I saw Kyle playing so wanted to play aswell.

"Hey" I smiled as I pat Kyle on the back.

He looked up at me from the sudden touch. I could see a tint of red on his face.

"What is it?" I ask referring to him blushing.

"N-nothing... Its just that... You look really good!" Kyle smiled.

I blushed and rubbed the back of my head.

"Thanks, same to you" I said as I made my way over the the other side of the circle where Wendy was located.

"So what are the rulse?" I asked her.

"You have to kiss them for 30 seconds or longer, and you must kiss back!" She instructed.

I saw Kenny on the other side and waved at him. He smiled and waved back. It was his turn to spin, and I was talking to Wendy when I heard people mutter, "Ooooo~" I looked at the bottle and it was on me. I lashed my sight back at Kenny who wasnt there anymore, I dont know where he went. I felt my head being pulled backwards and my lips suddenly touched. My eyes widened as Kenny was standing over me, locking his lips with mine. I heard everyone couting, 1...2...3

Kenny sat besides me, still kissing, and pulling me closer. "Hn!" I yelped as I felt his tounge in my mouth. I opened my mouth to say something, but Kenny shoved his tounge in.

"Stan! you have to kiss back or your disqualified!" Wendy shouted to me.

My eyes shot open again. I couldnt be out of the game yet! I had to at least peck Kyle on the cheek... alright!

I put my hand on the back of Kenny's head and pulled him closer. I put my tounge in his mouth, interwining them together. I pressed my body in his, trying to win this little 'game'. 28...29...30! The players shouted clapping their hands. Kenny pulled away, and our breath was out. We where dying to breath. Kenny looked into my eyes, as I looked into his, both ouur faces as red as could be. Kenny stood up and walked back to his spot, my eyes following him. When he walked passed Kyle, my eyes locked onto him then. He was looking at me with an expressionless face. I didnt know what he was trying to tell me. I shook it off and concintrated back on the game. The people matchet up where,

Butters & Kenny

Jimmy & Timmy

Craig & Clyde

Wendy & Token

Then finnally it was my turn to spin. I wished, hoped that it would land on Kyle, I went and made out with Kenny so I deserved it! When the bottle was spinning, Cartman decided to join in, and sat next to Kyle. The bottle spun faster... slower... and stopped. I looked up and saw that it was inbetween Kyle and Cartman. "Gah!" I shouted in my minde. Everyone observed them to see who it was.

"Like im kissing him!" Cartman and I both yelled.

"Okay fine! Do you have a problem with kissing Kyle?" A girl asked. I looked at her with a blush then tilted my head to the side.

"N-not really..." I blushed.

At the corner of my eye I saw Kyle's shocked face and wide eyes. I looked directly at him at him. He twitched then slightly nodded. I slowly made my way over where Kyle was and sat infront of him, crossing my legs and putting my hands in the center of my legs. I slowly made my face towards his. Our lips met with a slighet peck. I pulled back wards as fast as I could. I couldnt take it. His eyes half way closed, I could tell he was confused.

"Stan! You havent even been kissing for a second! Come on 30 more!" Some kids shouted.

I gritted my teeth and shoved my lips back on his. Maby a little too hard, since it pushed him back and I fell on top of him. I stood over him, while he was lying on the ground.

I kissed him a little before licking his bottom lip, asking to enter.

He slowly opened his mouth. I took this chance and slid my tounge inside. I gently explored his mouth, along his teeth, tounge, and gums. It took a while, but Kyle started to kiss back, since we where on our 20 seconds timer. I pulled my tounge out of his mouth and started to just gently kiss him. 29...30! I pulled up and walked away, leaving a surprised boy on the gound.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. I was so thirsty... Should I have done that? I made out with Kyle AND Kenny! I punched the fridge. My fist still latched to the cold storage system, and my head looking at the ground.

"I have to forget him..." I muttered. Hes my bestfriend, and thats good enough...

"Ugh! Who am I kidding? I love him..." I put my back on the fridge and slid down.

"So the one you love is Kyle?" My head shot up to see who just heard my embarassing rambling. It was Kenny. At least I could trust him. I looked to the side and put on a blushing/pouting face. He came and sat by me and I looked at him.

"I wont tell anyone... But I wish you didnt like him..." Kenny forcefully smiled.

"Why? Cuz' im a guy? Is that it?" I annoyfully said.

"No... Because I... Nng" Kenny said clentching his teeth.

"Ugh! Nevermind... I wont tell anyone ok! Lets just leave it at that!" He shouted standing up.

"What is it?" I asked, I have never seen Kenny like this before, was he hiding something?

"I Like You Ok?" He shouted turning back to me.

"I love you..." Kenny hid his face with his hair, I was trying to see past it but just couldnt.

"Kenny?" I asked blushing a bit.

The next moment Kenny was hugging me, tighter and tighter. He pushed me back onto the couter. He ordered me to sit. He picked me up and set me down on the counter. I looked down to my lap, I was full of emotion, embarrassment, annoyance, love, and confusion. I didnt know what to do. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. His blue eyes... I got lost in them. Blue was my favorite color, and this was perfect. He lightly kissed me. I didnt fight it. I heard like a cup had fallen on the ground, someone must have seen us, but who?

Kyle's POV-

I was laying on the ground, even though there was nothing to hold me down. I was shocked. My best friend... But... Its a game! Yeah that must be it! But he left right after...

"Dude get up!" Eric shouted.

I quickly reassembled myself and got up. Could they tell I was blushing? I hope not... It was also hard not to, since I havent seen Stan like that before! He was... So Handsome! I wonder where he went.

"Jeez this game is boring, can we go get something to eat now?" Eric exclaimed.

"Yeah sure..." This would give me a chance to talk to him...

While we where walking to the kitchen, I couldnt see Stan in any crowd... Where could he be? I picked up a cup filled with soda and followed Cartman who was on his way to get More food. We entered the kitchen and I heard Cartman stutter,

"Woah..."

I looked past him and saw two guys making out. The sight was weird but when the boy on the counter tilted his head... I saw his face... His face... Such a memerable face filled with passion, lust, and my best friend... I dropped my soda and walked out. Cartman was disgusted by this and walked out aswell.

Stan's POV-

I dont know why im not fighting him but... It feels good... Like it was ment to be? I dont know... I have so many feelings I dont know what to do! He hardly kissed me pushing his tounge down my throught.

"Nn!" I moaned.

I pushed Kenny away and whiped the drool coming down my mouth.

"Jeez dude!" I shouted to him, jumping off the counter.

"S-sorry..." Kenny looked so depressed, I couldnt stay mad at a face like that!

"Its fine." I walked out of the kitchen and up to Kyle's room, where maybe I could get a little privacy! I opened the door and slammed it shut. I had my back to the wall, looking down.

"Stan?"

I slowly looked up. This voice its... Kyle...

"What are you doing up here? Its your own party..." I tried to calmly say.

"No... I dont like this one..." He said laying down on the corner of his bed.

"Why not?" I asked sitting on the side next to him.

"I just dont like it... I dont like what happened."

"You want me to tell everyone to leave?"

"No... They are having a good time..." Kyle closed his eyes.

I want to kiss him... But he would hate me... We have already done it though... I blushed and turned to the side.

"I should lea-"

"Why where you kissing Kenny?"

I stopped... My heart felt like it had also stopped... I didnt make eye contact with Kyle I was standing by the bed, looking the opposite way from him. I tried to speak, but my voice wouldnt come out. I must say what I feel for him... for Kyle...

"Kyle I! I..." Its no use...

"I dont know..."

He got up and pulled me down beside him. He looked at me and I was tempted to look away.

"I dont know what im feeling towards you..." Kyle said narrowing his eyes.

"I love someone... But I dont know how to say it... Its a wrong love... A very wrong love..." I said trying not to look at him.

"Is it Kenny?"

"No! I mean... I dont know if I like that guy or not!" I shouted under too much stress to bear.

"Stan?" I looked at Kyle, who looked too... too cute... I cant take it anymore!

I pushed Kyle down on the bed, making him a bit angry. I sat on top of him, not letting him get up, although he was too surprised to even try.

"This is how I feel." I said not letting a tad bit of emotion cross my face.

I lied myself on top of Kyle and started to kiss up his neck. I felt him twitch then start to try and push me off. I left love bites on his neck, then went for his ears. I nibbled on his left ear which made a cute sound come from him. I left his ear wet and red from the biting. I looked at the blushing red head then slowly made my way to his lips. He tried to turn his head away but I caught him. I kissed him softly then harder and harder. A little peck turned into a little 'make out' sesion. I started to get hard, which made me bite my lip and let loose of his lips.

"Nng..." I muttered.

"What are you doing?" Kyle shouted out of breath.

"Fu*k!" I shouted getting up and running out the door.

I slammed Kyle's room door behind me and marched out. He must have followed me since I heard the door re-open. I ran down the stairs and saw Kenny by the front door talking to some people. I bumped his shoulder while leaving the house, Kyle still follwoing me. I fast walked past the cold snowing breeze.

"Stan!" I heard Kyle shout.

I stopped walking to let him catch up to me. He grabbed his kneese and bent down, trying to catch his breath.

"W-why did you leave?" He asked me.

"Why? Because I Was About To Have Freakin' Sex With You! Thats Why!" I shouted.

His eyes grew wide. We stood there for a second, trying to grab hold of reality. He turned his head away from me, which meant he didnt even know what to say. But I did...

"Bye" I put my hands in my pockets and started to walk away.

I was grabbed from behind... Kyle... I froze up, my heart was pounding like crazy.

"I love you soo much... I would give anything to break this wrongness..." I tightened my fists.

"I dont know if I love you... But I do like you more than a friend..." I couldnt see his face, but... He sounded like he ment it.

I wanted to turn around but he stopped me.

"I dont want you to see me right now!" He shouted with embarassment.

I lightly touched his hands that where wrapped around me. I smiled and started to walk again. He seemed shocked that I was leaving him again.

"A-ah..." I heard him sigh.

I waved my hand, signaling him 'goodbye' I heard him chuckle as I walked away towards my home. The house was quiet and dark. I made my way to my room and closed the door. I leaned on the door and sighed.

"What a troublesome night."

I looked at my bed and just plopped on it. I was so tired from all that went on tonight... Making out with two boys... Both forced in a way... Ugh... I put my head down in my pillow and it felt good to lie down. As soon as I was about to fall asleep, my phone vibrated. I muttered under my breath and got my phone out, my head still in the pillow.

"Yeah? What?" I asked not looking at the name.

"Bad time?" Kyle's voice came along.

I jumped up and scratched the back of my head in exitment and embarassment.

"N-no not at all, you need something?"

"No not really... But uhm..."

I can tell he's struggling with his words because he wanted to ask about what he said to me...

"D-do we have to talk about this...?" I sank in my own bed.

"Well we kinda need too... Ill start... Umm... What I said it was... all true you know..."

My eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Yeah same here... I love you..."

The conversation became quiet. I knew he didnt feel comfertable talking about this, and the 'I love you' didnt help either.

"Umm... I..."

"You dont have to say it back. Ill talk to you tomorrow, call if you need me to get those people out of your house, kay?"

"Yeah okay... Good night..."

I hung up the phone with dread. Why did I say I had to go? No I dont! I wanted him to say it back but... He doesnt feel the same way... I put my head in my pillow and sat there.

"So... tired..." I muttered before slipping off to sleep.

"Stan! Wake up! its already 11!" I heard my mom yell from down stairs.

I slowly got ahold of myself and got my phone to check the time. I couldnt read the time because there where 4 missed calls and 13 messages! I looked to see who called me first and 3 where from Kyle, and one from... Kenny... Next I looked at my messages, most of them from Kenny telling me to wake up, and that he was sorry... One from Kyle saying 'I love you too good night' from... last night? Ugh! Im an idiot! If I had stayedf awake a little longer then I would have gone to sleep happy! I reply to both of their messages saying,

To: Kenny,

"Sorry, I was in a deep sleep... Look its fine okay? Dont apoligize for it, im over it and... I really like Kyle so... Im sorry that I cant return your feelings..."

To: Kyle,

"I wish I got your message before I fell asleep, it would had made me really happy... Also, you called? You need something?"

I got out of bed and hopped in the shower. I was going out with Wendy to the mall today, I had to be there in less than 30 minutes! I got out of the shower in a matter of 8 minutes, then dried off, getting changed. I looked at my phone and a reply from both of them.

From: Kenny,

"Alright... Well I wont do that again! I'll cheer for you, Stan! But if things dont work out with Kyle, be sure to give me a call ;)"

From: Kyle,

"Glad you liked it, took me a while to actually get enough confidence to send it though... Umm... No I just wanted to see if you where doing anything today?"

To: Kyle,

"Yeah actually, Wendy and I are going to the mall as a little 'date', you want to come?"

A few minutes later Kyle had reply to my message, it really shouldnt take That long though!

From: Kyle,

"Oh... No thats alright, ill catch you later, enjoy your 'date'"

I sighed and went back to getting dressed. Whats the point? I dont even want to go on this 'date'! But she did ask on Friday... Ugh... Cant I just say im sick? No no... I assembled my wallet, and put everything where they should be in each pocket and headed out the door.

I walked to the mall, and saw Wendy waiting in a purple dress. I smiled and waved. We had a big smile on her face and waved back.

"Sorry im late" I said a little embarrassed.

"Your not late, your right on time!"

She grabbed my hand and we went into the mall. When we where about 9 or 10, Wendy and I went out haha childish I didnt know what 'liking' a person was really like... till now.

"I love these fries!" Wendy shouted stuffing her face with food.

"Really?" I took one and ate it, I was surprised, she was right!

She drank her milk shake with happiness and when back to her burger. The mall's food where the best in town! I sat there watching her eat, thinking of other matters. such as, school work, tests, and... Kyle... I grew in a daze. Wendy threw her trash away, which made me come to.

"Come on" I smiled holding my hand out. I could tell she was blushing.

We went store to store looking at clothes, shoes, toys, and others. Normaly I didnt like this kind of stuff, but with her, its fun...

"Today was fun Stan! We should do it again some time" She smiled sweetly.

"Yeah we should! Ill call you later, kay? Bye!" I said waving as we both left in different directions. I was walking the long way home, hoping to think of a few things on the way. I ran into someone on my little 'thought'. We both fell to the ground.

"A-ah... Sorry..." I muttered rubbing my butt. I looked up to see that it was Butters.

"Jeez that really hurt..." He said doing the same as me.

I got up and dusted myself off, and held out a hand. "Sorry again" I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Butters took my hand and got up. I felt a little sorry since Butters didnt take to kindly to pain.

"So what are you doing over here anyway dude?" I asked tilting my head to the side a little.

"I-I was lookin' for Tweek, you seen him?" Butters dusted himself off and looked around.

"No I havent, why where you looking for him?"

"We where walkin' home and someone hit the garbage can and he took off runnin'!"

I sighed. Just like Tweek to be scared I guess... Well I got nothing better to do-

"Alright, I'll help you find him, no problem" I said trying to act big.

"Thanks Stan"

"Why where you with the spaz anyway?"

"Craig was actuaklly lookin' for him, so I thought I would bring him to Craig"

"Craig? What did he want with Tweek?"

"He said he had to tell him somethin'"

"Heh... Craig is finnally going to do it eh?" I thought out loud.

"Do what?"

"Oh nothing" I smirked.

We searched and searched for the little caffeine addicted blonde, but just couldnt find him anywhere. A few hours had passed by and Butters and I where tired.

"Dude can we take a break? Im really tired..." I sighed.

"Oh yeah sure!"

We turrned into a little shop that looked like a cafe, I didnt bother to read the sighn.

"W-welcome... Can I take Gah! Your order?" A little twichy blondie stuttered.

"Oh for the love of!" I shouted.

"Dude! We have searched every where for you, and your in to most expected place YOU would be in!" I shouted resting my head in my hand.

"Jeez we sure are dumb!" Butters chuckled.

"Ugh... Tweek just hook us up with some hot chocolate please? Its really cold out there..." I shivered.

"R-right away..." Tweek went in the back, playing with some machines.

Butters and I took a seat next to the huge glass window. We talked awhile, Butters was pretty awesome, I mean, he was really annoying and boring at times, but in this kind of town most people are... Butters always had stories to tell about his life or family. Actually they are all pretty screwed up in that family...

A few minutes later, we had got our drinks, and Butters was telling some pretty cool stories, when I heard the door open. I didnt bother to look since my back was facing the door. Butters got to an amazingly funny part and I spit out some of my drink to the table.

"Ah jeez Stan..." Butters mumbled, getting a napkin, reaching over the table and whiping my face.

"S-sorry!" I laughed.

"Stan?" I heard a voice from behind.

"O-oh, hey dude!" I smiled at the red head.

"What you doin here with Butters? I thought you where out with Wendy."

"Yeah, she left, I was helping Butters find Tweek, and we took a break here... Long story..."

"I see, well anyway, my mom and dad are out of town for a few days, you wanna spend the night?" Kyle asked.

"Sorry dude, cant, I have to miss some school days for the week, cuz' of my sister going to college, apparently I have to be there... We are going about 6 hours away and getting a hotel for a few nights" I sighed.

"Well then can I spend the night? I mean my mom wouldnt know I missed a few days..." Kyle blushed.

"Heh, sure! I'll let my mom know..." I said reaching into my pocket and texting my mom.

Kyle grabbed a chair and set it at our table the opposite way. He folded his arms on the back part of the chair and rested his head on his arms. I could feel him stairing at me from the corrner of his eye.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell Craig, jeez hes gonna be upset... Thanks Stan for your help, I gotta run to Craigs!" Butters got up and smiled. He ran out the door. Kyle switched places to the chair Butters was in.

I was busy texting my mom. I didnt even say a word to him. I was just looking down to my phone. She was acually alright with him spending the night, but since we where going to a hotel, she was telling me to get home and packed.

"You want anything before we head to your house?" I asked Kyle putting my phone away.

Kyle just staired at me.

"Uhh... Kyle?"  
"Huh? W-what?" Kyle blushed.

"I said you want anything before we leave?"

"Uhm... No thanks..."

"Alright, here wear my scarf, its freezing out there!" I said taking off my red scarf and handing it to Kyle.

"O-oh... Thanks..." Kyle smiled at the scarf.

"Later Tweerkers!" I shouted leaving the shop.

"We better hurry and get you packed, my mom is gettin' pissed at me" I chuckled.

"Haha alright!" Kyle laughed.

The walk was unusually quiet. We didnt mumble a word to each other for the whole walk. Jeez this was really akward...

"U-uhm... Stan?" Kyle started looking down.

"Hm?"

"Well... Uhh... Since we're where face to face... I kinda wanna talk about... That night..."

"Oh... Aw crap..." I mumbled.

"Yeah I dont really want to talk about either but we kinda need to..."

"Yeah I know I know..."

"So you... Love me?" Kyle blushed stopping in the middle of the road and looking me in the eye.

"Wha? I mean... Yeah" I blushed scratching the back of my head.

"Well I um... Im sorry!" Kyle shouted closing his eyes.

"Huh?" I asked shocked.

"I-I dont love you... Im sorry Stan..."I didnt say a word.

Kyle opened one eye to look at me.

I was smiling to his surprise.

"Thats alright... I mean I cant change that..." I chuckled. I felt really hurt... Like a knife had stabbed me in the chest... He even sent that text that night... Ugh I feel like im going to cry...

"W-well lets just get to your house to get your stuff..." I said smiling, pulling down my hat in my face so he couldnt see my eyes.

"Stan..."

We made it to his house without speaking another word.

He ran up to his room to pack and I stayed down stairs sitting on the couch. I felt my eyes watter, but I didnt dare cry infront of someone else.

"Shit..." I said tightly closing my eyes and putting my right hand on my right eye and rested my head on the back of the couch so my face was facing the ceiling.

I felt my phone vibrate. I took out my phone and looked at the text.

'Yo Stan! I came over to your house and said you guys where leaving town for a while? You didnt tell me you ass! Im coming to! I dont want to be lleft here with fat ass!'

Kenny texted. I smiled.

'Alright, just pack some clothes and come over, Kyles coming too'

I texted back. For some reason he was awfully fast today.

'Great! Im already packed at your house! Maybe you and Kyle will hit it off this week ;)'

'I doubt that... He said he didnt like me that way not 15 minutes ago...'

I tightened my grip on my phone. I slouched over on the couch, clutching my phone in my chest, feeling the vibration.

'Oh... Sorry about that dude... You know, just call me when something is wrong ok? Im your good friend Kenny after att ^-^'

'Yeah thanks dude... Your the best...'

I smiled and put my phone in my pocket. I felt soo much better. Kenny was awesome, a very good friend... Maybe I'll fall in love with him... It would feel better, knowing he likes me back.

I smiled and ran upstairs.

"Jeez you take forever! Let me help!" I shouted with a smile.

"Wha? Um alright...?" Kyle answered.

I was humming while putting some clothes in his suit case and some other stuff.

"Why are you so happy?" Kyle asked feeling creeped out.

"Nothin~ Im just glad we met Kenny..." I smiled.

"Kenny? Why?"

"Cuz' Hes The Best!" I sighed ploppign down on Kyle's bed.

"Really? How so?" Kyle asked clipping his suit case closed.

"Hes just always there..." I smiled getting up and helping Kyle with his bags.

"I see, and im not?" Kyle teased.

"Hmm... Some situations are different"

"Huh?" Kyle questioned right when I walked out.

We headed down the street, myself eager to get home, was practically running.

"Dude slow down!" Kyle shouted behind me.

"How 'bout you hurry up!" I shouted back.

"Ugh..." Kyle groaned.

I slowed down letting him catch up.

"My house is right up this hill, lets get moving..." I said at a more capable pace.

"Why do you want to get home soo fast?"

"To see Kenny of course!" I shouted covering my mouth at the sudden burst.

"Kenny? Why?"

"Uhh... Forget it..." I sighed blushing.

"What, you like Kenny now or something?" Kyle glared.

"Uhm... Well I mean... I kind of always have..." I stuttered.

"I thought you liked me" Kyle said a bit angry.

"Well I Do! But you arnt going to return my feelings are you?"

"Well I Might!" Kyle suddenly shouted at me.

"Huh? So you mean... I have a tad bit of a chance?" I shockingly jumped in his face.

"W-well I said I didnt love you... But I do sort of like you..." Kyle blushed.

"Im soo going to change those feelings to love on this trip Kyle!" I shouted at him and ran away.

"Ch... Do What You Want!" Kyle shouted turrning red.

Chapter 3 END


	4. Chapter 4

To Love A Jew Chapter 4

As we all started to pack our luggage in the car, we where all dead tired. It was 4:30 am and I got about 2 hours of sleep.

"Ughh! It's so cold…" I groaned.

"Heh, if you want, we could cuddle in the car for warmth" Kenny winked.

I rolled my eyes with a little blush.

In 15 minuets, we where all ready to leave. I got in the van in the very back, looking out the window as it started to snow. Kenny scooted by me, getting the window seat.

"Hey! I was sitting there!" I grumbled as he shifted me to the middle seat.

"And now im sitting here!" Kenny smiled, pecking my cheek with a small kiss.

"D-don't do that!" I whispered. Cupping my cheek.

Kyle sat at my right. Ugh this is great, having to be in the middle of 2 guys that I like…

I felt my body shut down a little when my eyes started to close on their own.

"Here Stan, just put your head on my shoulder" Kenny said, patting his right shoulder.

"Ahh… okay…" I gently placed my head on him, remembering when I fell asleep on Kenny a while ago. He had a unique warmth to him.

I sighed to show I was relieved. A second later, I felt fingers through my hair. I loved to be stroked on my head, it just felt soo dang good. I opened my eyes and looked up at Kenny.

"Jeez dude, your hair is like a girls! Soooo pretty~" Kenny teased.

"Heh… Just keep doing that… It feels amazing…" I smiled, closing my eyes.

"Ugh, why don't you two make out while your at it" Kyle rolled his eyes.

I looked over at Kyle and sighed.

"Whats your problem?" I asked.

"Nothing." Kyle said annoyed, looking back out the window.

I shook my head and lay back down on Kenny.

A while later of the pampering, I fell asleep.

Kenny's POV

Heh, Stan looks so cute… Kyle is making it waaay to obvious that he's jealous, maybe I should just play around a bit on this fun little trip…

About 30 minuets, I was still petting Stan. I heard him breathing gently, confirming he was asleep.

"Fuck, isn't this kid just adorable?" I said to Kyle, poking Stan's cheek.

"Dude stop touching him…" Kyle glared.

"Whyyyy? He's so squishy!" I giggled.

"Dude!" Kyle shouted and smacked my hand.

"What the fuck dude? That hurt!" I grumbled, rubbing my hand.

"Stop being so jealous Kyle" I glared.

Kyle stopped and looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"You idiot! You love him and wont let anyone touch him" I smirked.

"But Kyle… Im going to steal him from you no matter what. He said he loved you but you turned him down, how low, stop playing with his feelings!" I whispered.

"I-I don't love him! His a guy!"

"Your point? I love him, and I can admit that, and that there drives you crazy" I smirked.

About an hour later, Kyle and I haven't spoken. Stan was still sleeping, muttering something. I put my ear close to his mouth, making up the words, 'Kyle, Kyle, Kyle' I looked at Stan and groaned.

"What is it now?" Kyle asked me annoyed.

"Here." I said, pushing Stan lightly to Kyle.

"W-what?" Kyle asked, grabbing Stan.

"I think he wants you, he keeps saying your name" I said rolling my eyes.

"He does?" Kyle asked with a blush, looking at Stan.

"Nnng…" Stan muttered, clinging to Kyle.

"Ah…" Kyle smiled.

A second later, I saw Stan shaking a bit. I took off my parka and put it on Stan.

"Heh, he'll fall for me soon" I smiled.

"Shut it" Kyle glared.

Stan's POV

I woke up, feeling my neck hurt a little.

"Ow…" I muttered, sitting up straight and rubbing my neck.

"Oh! You're awake!" Kenny smiled like a puppy.

"Uhh yeah…" I blushed.

I looked to my right to see Kyle staring at me.

"Oh! I was sleeping on you? Sorry!" I shouted embarrassed.

"No its okay, your really warm" Kyle chuckled.

I turned my gaze to my arm, seeing I was wearing Kenny's parka.

'Oh… Thanks dude!" I smiled.

"But it sure is cold~! I want a repayment!" Kenny smiled.

I sighed and chuckled at the same time.

"What is it? Want money or something?" I smiled.

"Oh hell no dude!" Kenny shouted.

Kenny came closer to me and touched his lips.

"A kiss" Kenny smiled.

I stared at Kenny for a second, thinking about the party when we made out. Kenny is an amazing kisser, and gosh I was tempted to suck his face off. But that's terrible to do with the other guy you like sitting right next to me.

"I-I don't know…." I blushed, looking down to the side.

"Oh come on, we've done it before…" Kenny smiled, gently placing his hand on my cheek and made me face him.

"Just… A small… Kiss…" Kenny slowly said, leaning in.

I slowly shut up eyes. But a second later, I was yanked away and into Kyle.

"Ugh!" Kenny groaned, glaring at Kyle.

"Back. Off." Kyle glared.

I blushed, squinting my eyes. Kyle smelled amazing, so warm and…

I grabbed Kyle's shoulders, and yanked him close to my face.

"Kyle… I love you…" I blushed, staring Kyle in the eyes.

Kyle just sat there, holding my shoulders, wide eyed.

"And for that… Sorry Kenny, I can't kiss you…" I said, turning around.

"But what about my feelings?" Kenny smirked.

"I love you, you love Kyle, and Kyle is too stubborn to say what he feels." Kenny smiled.

I blushed. It felt great for someone to say they love me.

"Y-you… you love me?" I stuttered.

"Of course I do" Kenny winked.

"And to be fair, I think you love me too…" Kenny smiled.

"N-no… mean yes, no wait…" I put my hand on my head and scratched.

"Ughhhh!" I shouted.

"Stan, honey, we're making a little stop to get some gas." My mom said.

"Oh thank god…" I sighed.

Once we where in a gas line, I shot out of the car and into the 7/11. I got myself a cold drink.

"I don't know how im going to survive this week… My hearts already going wild…" I thought aloud.

"You… You like Kenny huh?" Kyle asked, leaning on the wall.

I quickly looked over to Kyle.

"Kyleeee! What do I do?" I asked whining in his chest.

"W-well uhm…" Kyle blushed.

"Do I say I like him and get it over with? Or do I wait for you? Im so confused…" I blabbered on.

"You should… You should wait for me Stan…" Kyle said, putting me straight.

"Im starting to hate Kenny… He's a jerk… He keeps on touching you to make me jealous…" Kyle glared.

"You're… Jealous?" I said amused.

"W-well of course I am! I did say I had feelings for you!" Kyle blushed.

"Heh…" I smiled, hugging Kyle.

"Kyle… Im going to be honest with you… I really did want to kiss Kenny… But… I really wanted to only kiss you…" I smiled.

"That makes me mad and happy at the same time" Kyle chuckled.

I put both my hands on his cheeks, moving my face closer to his.

"W-wait Stan…" Kyle blushed, putting his hand in front of my face.

I sighed and let go of Kyle, walking away.

"Ah… Stan…" Kyle sighed.

Kyle's POV

Fuck! I don't know why I pushed him away, I just freaked! Ugh! I really did want to kiss him, but now he thinks I don't want to! Im such a pussy!

I walked out, slowly following Stan from behind. Once he opened the car door, Kenny jumped out, leaping on top of him.

I clenched my fists, fuming.

"Danm it Kenny…" I grumbled to myself.

Once Kenny got up with Stan, he smiled and quickly puckered his lips towards Stan.

"Staaaan~" I shouted, running over to him with embarrassment.

"K-Kyle?" Stan blushed.

I jumped onto Stan, crashing him into the ground with my on top. I smiled, then quickly smacked my lips onto his. I shut my eyes tight, too scared to open them. I kept kissing him till I felt a hand on the back of my head. I opened my eyes to see Stan's eyes closed, kissing me back. I backed off, leaving a line of saliva connecting out mouths.

"Stan… Your lips are soo soft…" I smiled.

"Same to you" Stan smirked, pushing me back down.

Chapter 4 END


End file.
